Rude awaking
by Drama101
Summary: teenagers, young, wild, and free... this is somewhat like skins, almost like a remake, or a spin off, with all new characters, new problems, new relationships, and a whole new Drama. i will be switching characters each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say this is my first time writing, I mean really writing, so I'm truly sorry if or at any time, my spelling lacks, my storylines lack, or its just not funny. I would also like to state, this is for mature people. Having to do with, teens situations, and male on male relationships, and female on female relationships, and yes straight relationships (ha) I would love if you leave a comment bad or good, ways to in prove, or any ideas you would like to see. I would also like to state, that this story is in no way "real" all the people are fake, these are not factual events. Thank you and enjoy.

**CHAPTER ONE: no turning back. **

Jack, was now an 8th grader. Which was a big deal. No not because he was one step away form being in high school, but because he had to eat lunch alone. His friends (who were now in high school) still go to the same school and stuff. That was the funny thing about "Midwest High" it was a middle school and a high school. The only real difference was that high school and middle school had lunch at different times. Middle at 12 and High school at One. Now you might be thinking, no big deal right? Just find some new friends for the time. But for Jack, he couldn't. See back in 7th grade Jack wasn't the exactly the kid you would want to hang out with. He was bitch. Burning down bridges left to right. Talking shit. And yelling and jumping, saying dumb stuff like "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR WEAVE, AND YOUR FAKE TITS" or "BITCH IM GETTING MY HOEHOE BAT, HIT ON THOSE HOES" something along the lines of that, You know 7th graders not really knowing how stuff works out, and how karma a bitch. We all gone threw that "7th grader phase" . Thinking were all that and a bag of chips. Hell even then in 7th grade he knew back then he was a douche. Jack was surprise that his friends were aurally still his friends (the one who are now in high school) Amber, Lana, Jazzy, and Kelly. It all stared off with Amber.

When they were 5 years old, Amber lived across the street for some time, like Jack's family. They didn't meet till, both of there sisters met and became best friends. There sisters, being there baby sitters thought they could do a play date. The first time didn't go so well. Both of them just stared at each other for long periods of time, not knowing each other name yet or anything. The second time went like that to. Then the third. Till there sisters, thought that Amber and Jack were in love. There "love" being "silent love". So that day, both of there sisters decide to have a small little wedding, and dress them up in fancy clothes. Jack's sister being the priest and Amber's sister being the witness. The wedding happened outside in the front lawn. They both had to kiss each other on the cheek, and say "I do" After that the sister's said "Well we will give you love birds sometime alone" both of the sisters gone inside to gossip or talk about there periods. Amber and Jack sat there for a moment on the porch, till Amber said " I hate people" Jake wide eyed by what she said, replay back with " I hate people too!…. wanna be best friends?"…."sure"…

Skip 7 years later, Jack was still in 6th grade. Amber was in 7th. Amber had met Kelly, who was cousins with Jazzy, and Jazzy was friends with Lana. All of them seem to hit it off. A year later Jack had join there little sorority, fitting somewhat perfectly well, with his bad taste of humor, and his "crazy about boys" style like them. For some reason they seem to like Jack, or maybe since he was Amber friend for along time, they wanted to have him too. For the rest of the girl's 8th and Jack's 7th year they were monsters, laughing non stop, getting into trouble, ditching, for some of them smoking, and drinking. For others online dangers with men and slinging weed. Shit didn't just hit the fan for Jack too, when the girls enter high school shit hit the fan for all of them, and sadly this was there rude awaking...

(Thank you everyone for reading I will, wait a little then i'll post the second chapter. I Hope you all have a good day!don't forget to comment! :D )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, like other people, I have no life, so I can write daily, that's such the fun thing about writing, it doesn't take a lot, only that you put time in it, and give your idea's and create a whole new world. Thank you for reading. (To know the ending of this chaptered, you have to read the whole book)

**CHAPTER TWO: the beauty queen with curves.**

Lana, was meek, she was short, she was chubby. But she held her head up high, never looking down at her feet, or showing people her fear of her image, or the shit she heard about her family, always walking with a model walk. Lana didn't have the perfect picture family, but she did have a family. 2 sisters, and 2 brothers, Maya the youngest: 12. Alex being the second youngest age:13. Then Sarah: 14. Lana was a two months older then Sarah. (something she likes to hold Sarah against) then the oldest Matt: 17. Lana was somehow better then her brothers and sisters, always checking in with her parents when she was hanging out with her friends. No drugs. No drinking for her. But for some reason it was different for her brothers and sisters. They did the opposite of Lana, Sarah fights. Matt: drugs. Alex: was the lady killer. and that kind of build up a reputation for her family. Lana had met Jazzy, in 7th grade, form a friend in common.

The friend in common was name Vanessa. they hadn't talk a lot when they were both hanging out with Vanessa. But it had turn out that Vanessa was a backstabbing bitch, who was talking shit, about Lana and Jazzy. Lana was very piss off. But then she saw how piss of Jazzy was. It was after school when Jazzy had gotten into Vanessa face and pick her up like she was noting. "Almost like demon" Lana had thought, watching this whole scene, of Jazzy pushing Vanessa up to the wall, and yelling things at her, right into her face, saying threats. You could see the spit fly form Jazzy mouth onto Vanessa face. It had finally dawn onto Lana that if no one stopped, Jazzy then this was going to get way out of hand, finally the brave and fearless Lana, had put her two small hands onto Jazzy and told her that if she didn't stop the security at " Midwest high" was going to show up and pull into the office where she would get expelled. Jazzy at first didn't listen, but then gave up her beat down on Vanessa. Dropping the shack of cow onto the ground and walking away. Lana turn and fallowed Jazzy, after they were a little far away, Jazzy turned to Lana and said "thank you, for stopping me, I'm sure that if someone didn't stop me, I would be facing murder charges." "You were really piss off back there what exactly did she say about you?" . "She said that I was going to end up pregnant, and selling my baby for Meth". "stupid bitch. I should have let you beat the shit out of her." This statement made Jazzy smile, and her smile made Lana smile, and they both broke into a laugher.

After that Lana hang out more with Jazzy and with her cousin Kelly and Kelly friend Amber. more and more for the rest of there 7th grade year. By 8th grade Lana grew closer with Amber, loving the fact they were both like twins and how they act such a like. then came Jack, at first she didn't know much about him, only that he was Amber friend, for a long time, but then it didn't take long before she fell in love with the gay guy and his divaness, she was surprised he was a 7th grader like her brother Alex. Soon summer was almost here and the end of there 8th grade year is when the drama, stared. His name was Blair. Blair and his eyes, how perfectly he tell lies, and destroyed, Lana.

In the beginning of the relationship, wasn't so easy. Blair was black. For some stupid reason everyone made a big deal about that, more of her family, because her family was full beaners. And it stared with Alex, "LANA! YOUR GOING OUT WITH A "N" " then work up to Sarah and anytime Blair was around, Sarah would made mean and very rude comments, and for no reason. Most of the time at school when they were all hanging out, some of Lana friends (being wonderful friends that they are) , told Sarah to shut the hell up. Soon it turn so bad that Lana stopped talking to Sarah and Alex. She Told them to hang out somewhere else. Lana had a talk with her mother, Her mother sided with Lana thankfully saying it wasn't right for them to judge if he done noting wrong. Lana mother, then talk to Sarah and Alex, but it didn't help not one bit, soon it gotten worst, at home they would get into fights, yelling and screaming to the top of there lungs. Till she stared crying and crying and crying. Soon she stated running to Jazzy or Amber house any chance she gotten. Her 8th grade school year ended, then came summer. In June she wanted to see Blair more and more, and less of her judge-mental family. But her mom and dad wasn't so sure they wanted to let Blair, hang out with her more, just simple because he was boy and afraid, they were going to do more. So Lana decide to do a plan, where she would go with her friends, then "somehow" see Blair there at the mall. The plan was working out just fine. In till, Lana friends got tried of having to be the cover up, always, having to be bored, and watch Lana and Blair make out and how sometimes Blair would be somewhat dirty with Lana, making very awkward comments when they hugged like " I'm very HAPPY to see you, and trust me this isn't a banana in my pants" or "Damn why don't we just go back to my place, I could just kidnap you and make you my love machine" but other then that, Lana was turning into a cheesy romance movie. Even when Blair wasn't around and she was hanging out with her friends, all she would talk about was Blair, and how she was so in "love". Blair and Lana, wrote long, letters of lyrics and poetry, which she would read her friends any chance she could get. Soon Jazzy, Kelly, Amber, and Jack couldn't help it. They all stared avoiding Lana, and they didn't want to. But what else could they do? It was unbearable anymore, they all had there own problems, and they all wanted to be together to, have fun, not talk about Blair and how amazing he is. Lana stared to take notice, soon she stop trying to text and talk to them, she was all alone… expect for Blair, her love…..

In July, Is when she got the face book message, that change everything, that ruined her dreams, and hopes, and love, she read it over and over and over, she didn't know who it was, but a girl, message her asking her if she was going out with Blair, she of course said yes. The girl message back saying Blair was cheating, on her, hitting on other girls and saying how cute they our, sometimes saying he's single. Lana didn't believe the girl, not for one bit, she thought it was joke, or maybe an ex form Blair past. But still she was a little frighten by this, she wanted to talk to someone about this, but who? She try jazzy. No answer. Amber next. No answer, Till she called Kelly and she picked up her phone. Lana stared telling her what was going on. Kelly said she didn't care. Lana stared crying, then she called Jack, who instead of hanging up, stayed on the phone and talked it out, later that week Jack came over for Lana's grandma birthday party, he ended up staying the night and sleeping in Alex room. Later that day after they woken up, They went to the mall, just him and Lana, Lana then talk more on the case with Jack. Jack hugged Lana, and told her he didn't know what to say, other then he wanted to beat the bastard. Lana looked at Jack "why? Do you think she's telling the truth? That Blair is cheating on me?" but instead of coming out as a simple question it came out in a rage of yelling. Jake answered "yes." Which made Lana more mad, :HE'S NOT CHEATING" Lana then got up and stormed off.

2 Weeks after that, Lana was sneaking out more, and more to see Blair, any chance she could get, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't helped it. She was in love. She gotten in yelling fights for Blair, fighting with friends, family, people she didn't know who came up to her telling her Blair was a bad guy. She was sick of everyone, so she wrote a very long and very angry note, on face book telling people to fuck off. How dare they butt in there relationship. Then, Lana got a message form Jazzy on face book, Jazzy sent Lana a picture of a fake profile Lana friends setup. The profile was of a pretty girl and the picture jazzy sent showed, the messages the "girl" was getting. One was of Blair, saying how pretty the girl was and how he wanted to make her his, Lana saw it, then replay back to Jazzy with "sorry" later she texted that to Amber, Jack and Kelly. She got replays back form none of them, later she called telling Blair it was over….

Lana, lost everything, friends, family, respect, and happiness. She gone into a deep sadness, cutting herself, saying to herself she was going to fail school, and how she's wishes to die, and crying every minuet for the rest of the summer she had kept herself in her room. When summer ended, she had disappeared, her soul **gone**. It was the first day of high school for her, and she didn't know what was going to happened when she got there, she lost her friends, and everyone at her school heard about how dumb she was, and she even lost her parents respect and trust. It seemed it was all over for Lana… she was planning, on over dosing on sleeping pills after her first day of school…. But when the day finally come and she walked into school…

**Fate change…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello, I'm just pushing these chapters out, I'm sorry if you might be confuse with this book, but all the ending of each character's, will be known at the end of the book, mostly because, like skins, they always have a last episode where it focus on all the characters. Not just one of them, and that's one of the skins rules I'm sticking to. Thank you for reading this book. (and sorry if the chapters are to long)

**Chapter 3: **the girl, who has trouble fallowing her.

Jazzy has always, been close to her family, always having there back for anything, helping out any way she can. She didn't care, family is family. You respected your elders, and you always listen to your parents. That was the way she was raised. She had met her Cousin, Kelly & Max. when she was six, which was weird, to her because she thought she met all her cousins by that age. But it had seem that Kelly and Max was new to this country coming form Mexico, the first day they met, was rather the starting point for both of there friendship, because, on that day, they almost **died. **

That day when she was six, Jazzy and her father that she loved so much, had gone to the airport to pick up her cousin's, and her father uncle in a blue BMW van. When they got there they headed to the pick up area and waited in the car. Jazzy wonder how they would look like, how would they be, would they want to be there friends? Finally a man with a cowboy hat, came up to the window of her father side and yelled with joy "hola hermano!" (hello brother) but for some reason after he said that he looked around acting like as if something was about to pop out and get him, but then appeared two little kids same size as Jazzy she smile brightly and said "HOLA COUINS!" they said Hi back, they got in the Bmw van, but It all quickly happened so fast there was another man jumping into the car with them, a man that Jazzy father nor Jazzy had seen, not just any man, but the man had tattoos everywhere and scars on his hands, and eyes with fire and anger, Jazzy look at the man and then at her father wondering who the hell he is! Jazzy father turned quickly and yelled at his brother "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jazzy uncle reply back with " lo siento hermano" ("im sorry brother") then the man with the tattoos took out a little hand gun and stuck it towards Jazzy head. It would appeared that, her uncle was very well known for gambling, and who owe a lot of money to very bad men. The man with the hand gun, order Jazzy father, to drive to the nearest ATM machine and to deposit what money Jazzy father had in the bank, and if it wasn't enough money to pay off the debt, he would kill them all. As Jazzy father pulled away form the airport, gun still on Jazzy head, any other kid might have cried, but Jazzy kept strong, because she knew her father would save her. Half way to ATM, Jazzy father did a risky thing and took a very long sharp turned and made a grabbed for the gun, he got the gun… but two bullets went off before he got it…. One ending up in the eye of the uncle, and the other ending up in his belly. The car could have flip over with the sharp turn, but it didn't. the car just hit to a stop which bang Jazzy cousins, into the seats. The gangster made a mad dash towards the gun, but before he could, Jazzy got it and before anyone knew what happened Jazzy made sure one bullet went inside the head of the man who shot her father and killed her uncle. Months before Jazzy had started learning how use guns, because of a haunting trip, she and her father were about to go on, if it hadn't been for that lesson, Jazzy, her cousins, and her father would be dead….

Of course the cousins didn't go back to Mexico, but only got adopted by Jazzy father and mother. Form there on Jazzy felt a kinda bond between Kelly and Max, almost like they shared a special moment, as silly as that may seemed, Kelly did felt connected with Jazzy too, that's way they always hang out together. Max didn't hang out with Jazzy or Kelly for some reason, maybe because he was a guy, and he needed to hang out with other guy's Jazzy thought. When Jazzy went in to the 7th grade she met Lana, she admired Lana, she felt like Lana was like her, because of Lana family, (of the drama they brought upon Lana) she thought it was somewhat like her own story. Lana didn't want trouble, and Jazzy didn't want trouble, she secretly thought that they could be sisters. Then she met Kelly's new friend Amber who she liked form the beginning for always being so nice. Finally 8th grade hit, and she met, Jake, she liked how he was always funny, and sweet and knew how to lighten the mood up. It was the very first gay guy she met! Then in the end of 8th grade year, also did her drama start, it all begun when Max, came up to her and told her what kind of trouble her cousin gotten himself into, Jazzy blood ran cold, it was like déjà vu, her cousin owed money, believe or not, a 8th grader decide to become a drug dealer but instead of selling the bag of weed, he didn't, he smoked it all.

Max was going threw a hard time, he was getting bad grades, he was failing every class, he tried so hard to do good in class but for some reason he couldn't, and he still was suffering form the trauma, of what had happened to him, and his own dad. His (and Kelly) mother died when they were 5, but then a year later, to have his father shot, this made him, quite, and made him not want to talk and made him not want try and make friends. Also how girls don't talk to him. He was wondering what is purpose was anymore, and who he was, feeling down, sad, and depress, he was just walking to class when a normal looking kid, a sophomore, came up to him and said "420" knowing noting about it he just looked at the guy, and said "what?" and the guy had walked away, in his next class, Max was in English, when he asked the boy he sat next to "what's 420?' the boy looked at him questioning, wondering if he was serious, the boy gave Max a simple replay "weed….dumbass" Max eyes, grew bigger with shock, he thought how could someone be so bold and go around selling drugs like that, and he also never had drugs so it was a big deal, to think that guy thought he done drugs, that made Max wonder with excitement. The next day, he saw the same guy, he didn't know exactly what to do, but this time when the guy came around, Max grab his twenty dollar bill , and simple raise it in the air, and yelled at the guy "420" the guy took notice quickly and looked at max as if he gone mad, the guy went right over took Max's twenty, then told him if he ever done that again he will hit him so hard! Then finally when less people weren't looking he simple and quietly put a joint in Max hand. When he got home that day, he was home alone, Jazzy & Kelly, still at friends house and Jazzy parents still at work, he didn't have a lighter, so he walked over to the stove and turn it on low very slowly and careful he put the joint toward the burning fire, and then took his first puff, he cough so hard that was afraid to take another hit, but he took another one, and another one, soon he got into it, puffing and blowing, smoke. He felt good, he felt happy, he felt like he was someone, then the next day, and the day form there on out, he bought more and more, in till he ran out of money. He needed that high again, he needed that drug, so when he saw his dealer, he ask if he could become a dealer too, to get some money, the sophomore said " you think you could really handle this little boy?" Max looked him straight in the eye and said " hell yeah" so the sophomore gave him some, and said "if you don't bring me the amount of money ill have to call his suppler, and he wont be happy with that, and he will break your bone's kid" but instead of selling any of it he smoked it, thinking he could pay back for whatever he smoked, half the bag or something, but nope he smoked it all and now running to Jazzy for help, Jazzy being the tough person she is, said she would helped, she went to the dealer, who gave Max the drugs, said "give me three half of ounces of weed" the dealer said "who the fuck are you?" she look at the dealer "bitch I'm a person who needs money" the dealer looked amused by Jazzy answer and gave the ok, and handle her the large amount she had to sold, now instead of doing something stupid like selling a bag, of weed at school, she was going to do it at some of the hot spots, Jazzy sling drugs before, but not this much amount, it was scary and she had to move it fast to before her and Max time was up for the money they owe. She wonder why she was doing this, maybe to have it not end up like last… she didn't want to loose her cousin, she knew he was a good kid. She wish she could call Lana.. But she has her trouble with her new boyfriend… maybe Amber? No.. she's been acting wired… Kelly hasn't talked to Jazzy either for some reason, she didn't want to tell Kelly about Max, this would hurt her so badly…. Jack?… He has been distance like the rest of us…. So as the night gone on and on, Jazzy stayed in the cold night selling bag, after bag, hoping with the money she makes, she could pay for Max's debt. Come morning she made enough money… as she heads off to school happy with herself, she gets to school and hands the money to Max, Max looks at and looks at it, and start crying…. "thank you… thank you.. Im sorry, I'm so sorry cousin"…. they hugged and then went to class…. It was 2 days, till school was over, Jazzy was sitting in class, when out of nowhere "Midwest high" security came over in the classroom went right to Jazzy and said, "I'm sorry miss, but please come with us, I think your going to have to, bring your stuff too" Jazzy wonder what the hell is going on, as she walks into the office she sees, Kelly her cousin and some officers, the minuet the officers spotted her she got hand cuffed, Jazzy look's at Kelly who had tears in her face, Kelly says to Jazzy "im sorry but im not letting you go down this road, jazzy! You aren't going to do this to your mom and dad! I love you, but I want you to get help! that's why I told police station about your dealing"…... Jazzy wanted to yell, yell so loudly at her, at this girl who she called "cousin" how could she do this? How? But instead, for right now, Jazzy must think about her life…

**She must think about what's going to happen to it…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, I really have been bad at writing, I mean the story is kinda hard to get but, hey, maybe my next book will do better, but there still some chapters for this book, thank you for reading. (:

Chapter 4: The bitch who yelled bloody murder..

Kelly was in third grade when she met Amber. She was in a new class, without her cousin, Jazzy or her brother Max. Its been hard for Kelly for a long time, barley getting a hang of English, and her new parents, and the new environment. Kelly was scared. So scared that she felt like she was going to piss her pants, in fact she did **piss** her pants, that first day, in class.

See she started her day off freaking out, she knew her third grade class wouldn't have Jazzy or her brother Max. So in the morning, she gotten up with a heavy heart, being scared, she try many plans of not going to school, first she said "she was sick" Didn't work. Then she tried to hide, they found her in the closet. Then she tried to act like she was the exorcist, saying that if they made her go to school she would eat all the souls of the kids. Finally Jazzy went over to Kelly, and said "that if I have to go to school then your going to have to go to school to!" and that was it. Kelly finally got ready, and went and ate breakfast, drinking lots of water, and eating as much food as she can. She walked into class, and she sat down by the nearest seat that was close to the door, a corner seat. Then other student's storm the room, and someone had gotten the seat next to her. A girl, who had very black hair and brown eyes, she smiled at Kelly and sat down. Then the teacher came in and said "HELLO MY THIRD GRADERS!" he was big; huge. Almost like Santa with no hair, " WELCOME, WELCOME!" minuets later half way threw the introduction of Kelly new class, Kelly felt it, she felt the need to pee, she slowly raised her hand, and waited. The teacher hadn't noticed her, yet, and after drinking all that damn water she felt like she was going to cry! Just as the teacher was just about done with his introduction, his phone rang and he answered it, which lead into a whole conversation/fight with his wife on rather he was going to buy the milk or she was going to buy the milk after work still unaware of poor Kelly and her bladder! Finally she release it, and she looked down to see the puddle, luckily it wasn't that big, but it still was noticeable, she didn't know what to do, the teacher was still, talking on the phone. Finally the girl next to her took notice, Kelly thought for sure she was **dead. **but instead of getting up and yelling, the girl quickly look at Kelly, and then back at the teacher. The girl whisper "hold on, ill be back!" With them being in the way back of the room, and the door just being right there, the girl was able to sneak right out, and head to the bathroom to grab paper towels, back in a second. The girl, handed the paper towel, to Kelly, and then went into her bag, and grab a little perfume bottle, "my mother got this for me for my birthday, here use some, to get rid of the smell" Kelly looked at the girl, thinking how kind she was, and how brave she was for doing all that she did. Kelly was okay now, thanks to this girl, she gave the bottle back and "said thank you so much, my name is Kelly" "your welcome, my name is Amber" the two girls, look at each other then started laughing…(in the end the teachers wife had to get the milk)

After that, she hanged out with Amber more and more, Which meant, Jazzy hanged out with Amber to. Then in 7th grade Jazzy had met Lana, who then met Kelly and Amber. After that they were in 8th grade, and she met Jack, but sadly that wasn't the only boy she met, in 8th grade, because just like Lana, she met a boy, named Edwin…..

See unlike Blair, Edwin was full on out there, Edwin told her about the drugs he does, and the drinking, also how his family wasn't the best, and the abuse he went threw. Maybe that what she liked about Edwin, how he needed Kelly, or by the fact he was a year older. By the end of 8th grade year, they been together since 5 months, already saying "I love you" and changing there Facebook to "in a serious relationship!"

Right before school ended, Edwin and Kelly were hanging out, walking the streets where Edwin lived, when out of nowhere Kelly sees her cousin Jazzy, "strange, she said she was hanging out with Amber tonight" she watched her cousin form afar, then to see Jazzy was selling. She couldn't believe her eyes, after all the shit they been threw, after everything, why would she do this? And why hasn't she told me? Kelly thought. Has she been that busy, that she hadn't seen or known that her own cousin was selling drugs? Does Max know? She thought she smelled weed in the damn house. Form that point on Kelly couldn't see her cousin as her cousin anymore, only as a person who she had to lived with, Kelly wanted to talk about it with Jazzy but she would just make up lies, and tried to say she wasn't. See the thing was she didn't know who to talk to it about, she couldn't talk to her friends. They would tell Jazzy they known, her friends were Jazzy friends too. She had talk about with Edwin but, he wasn't a good talker. Soon she just stared hanging out in her room, alone, thinking on what to do about this issue, then finally it led up to Kelly having a nervous break down, and she sobbed, yelling "the whole world is a lie, its all lie, this is all bullshit" the scene itself was horrible one, that was in a middle of a class. the teacher didn't know what to do, but after a minuet, the teacher thought the best thing was that, Kelly talked to a consular in the office. There Kelly broke down and told the consular on what happened, then the police came, and then Jazzy was there, and she got put in hand cuffs, she told Jazzy how sorry she was, and how she was going to get better, and how she didn't want this kind of lifestyle for Jazzy. Jazzy had said noting to her, and she didn't even looked at her, only at the floor… She didn't what she had done, Kelly now was full of regret and sadness, she couldn't stopped crying, finally after school, she waited for her brother to tell him the news.

As her brother got home, with Jazzy parents, she told them what happened, Jazzy parents, look shocked, disbelieve. Max on the other hand looked down on the floor and stared crying, then looked up at his sister and said "YOU BITCH! SHE WAS SELLING THE WEED BECAUSE SHE WAS PAYING BACK THE MONEY I OWE!" After this statement was said, Jazzy parents, jump to there feet, with anger, Jazzy father first to react, then mother, yelling at Max, but then at Kelly, yelling how they should have came to them first! Finally they both stormed off, into there room, leaving Kelly and Max. "why didn't you talked to her? She would have explain" Still fresh tears dripping down Max face. Kelly still speechless with shock. She didn't know what to say, so instead she ran out of the room, and runaway to her boyfriend house, where she stayed for the rest of the summer. Jazzy parents allowed it, wanting to get rid of the thing that got there little girl arrested. Max stayed at Jazzy house.

The first night, she spent with her boyfriend house, they got into a fight, Edwin said, that he felt unloved, because Kelly kept all her attention on her family & friends. Kelly did think Edwin was right, so instead of fighting, she took all her clothes off, and said " love my body" Edwin didn't wait at all, already they were on the bed, you could say there first time was beautiful, or you can say it was ugly form the point of view, Edwin was taking advantage of her, but then all she needed in that moment, was love, and so she thought sex was love, She didn't know that it wasn't, but she felt like if she did it, she would be better, and that Edwin would be her new family and she could leave her friends behind.

All summer that's what it all was about. Sex, Drugs, and drinking. It was all fun and games, till Edwin came out and said that he was cheating on her. But Kelly said she didn't care. She would stay with him, Edwin then said, you might have AIDS, I'm positive…I just found out the other day….

, first it was all anger, she was crying, yelling, but then She still **loved** Edwin. She said that she would go get tested/ She was scared. So scared, She felt like she was back in 3 third grade, peeing her pants, but this time there's no Jazzy, or Amber, or any of the other friends, because Kelly had pushed them away.

She sat there in the waiting room…..

**Waiting for the results…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there again, looks like a few people are reading my stuff thank you so much, I know my stories are cheap, but there this and two more chapters to go, bear with me now, hahah.

Chapter 5: The girl who had a secret.

Amber, kissed her. Amber had kissed a girl and liked it. Her name? Cynthia. They met at school, "Midwest high" wasn't the best "coming of age school" but it was okay with the gays (or at least some of them) . Amber never thought she would kissed a girl, I mean she had liked guys, and she wasn't trying to say that her being gay was wrong. But it was a surprise to her.

It stared, in her math class 8th grade year. She had been dealing with her friends drama, Lana, new boyfriend, Jazzy going away, Kelly sudden leaving, them and Jacks, depression still eating him up. Then with her own family, how her brother is cheating on her sister in law, they had two kids, she wonder how he could still being acting like he was in high school. She was scared, sacred she was losing her whole life, her friends, her family, her own happiness of life. But then that day in her math class she gotten some of it back, when she met the girl, with dark sunglasses, and a badass black coat. Amber saw the girl before, her friends always commented on how cool she looked. The girl sat behind Amber, for the next few days, it had been noting, till she needed help with a math problem and the guy next to her was acting like a jackass, and was trying to hit on her instead of helping her, She turned her around fearlessly, and smile brightly at the girl with sunglasses, Amber spoke almost like a whisper "can you help me?" the girl broke into a smile, showing her white shinny teeth, "sure, its easy, you just need to times X with…" Amber wasn't listing after that only noticing that the girl hair was short, she wonder if the girl did this on purpose to look like a guy. Finally she stopped and the girl spoke again saying "My name is Cynthia" "hey Cynthia, thank you so much I finally get it." The next day in math class while the teacher was talking Amber felt something, touching her hair, something, soft, warm, something that gave her the shock she needed to keep moving, she turn to see Cynthia smiling. Cynthia kept touching Amber hair, almost patting her like as if she was her dog. Amber didn't care, at this point, she couldn't really see anything wrong with this. Soon, Amber, Jack, and Cynthia were hanging out after school. Cynthia took warmly to Jack, making such jokes as " Were both gays, we must be cousins or something!" they laughed themselves, and as the days of them hanging out grew more and more, Cynthia and Amber were getting closer and closer. Then there first kiss.

Jack was away to his grandmas for some reason, so instead of Jack, Cynthia and Amber. Its only Cynthia and Amber. They were watching a movie, when Cynthia turn, Amber head and started kissing her. Don't think it was some movie moment. It wasn't, only an Awkward moment, with Amber still focusing on the movie head half turned. But then the next time it happened again, she was prepared. Lips, Lips, Lips, then came the tongue. Red lipstick everywhere. So much kissing, sometimes touching. But other then that Amber kept Cynthia at bay….

Jack was still at his grandmas, and she was getting worried, he wasn't texting her, no face book, or instagram. And without Jack, her parents were finally taking notice on who Amber was hanging out with. Amber mom, has been asking questions nonstop, Amber answered them truthfully, **"Is she gay?" **"yes," "**you should be careful Amber, she might want something with you!" "where's Jack, why isn't he going with you guys?" **"I told you before Jack is at his grandmas, he still hasn't came back" **" why are you hanging out with this girl so much?"** "because she's my friend….."

She found ways around her parents, like all girls do. She would stay after school saying she was helping with recycling, which wasn't a lie. She would go to after school help and pick up boxes of pastic bottles which took ten to twenty minuets tops. Then the rest of the time she would be in the arms of her knight and shining hero. She was still with her friends, but it seems like they aren't with her. She worried about them, she couldn't believe, how they seem to fade away so easily. She wonder whats going on with them, then with her family it was getting worst, where her nieces called her crying saying mommy and daddy are yelling at each other. Finally Amber had, had it. She gotten on a bus, in the middle of the night, and she rode it, and rode it, and rode it….all the way to grandma house….in her little **red coat**. finally gotten off of the bus, still a couple of blocks away, walking to her grandmas house, luckily she still had her coat. To keep her warm. She walked and walked, finally reaching the house. Her grandma was up, she always up, Amber liked to think. She looked as her grandma opening the door, looking at her and how small she was, how kind her eyes looked, and the love she felt for her grandma. Instantly the door broke open and her grandma embraced Amber with a hug. "My darling angel, its too late to be visiting grandma on these hours" "I know grandma, its just I need your help, or more like your advice." because like in any other book, or maybe its just a fact, but old people have the wises thing to say, first Amber told her about her friends, and how she felt like they were drift wood floating, and falling apart. Her grandma replayed back with " Sweetie, friends come and go, but sometimes they come back, and other times they don't, the one's who do come back are the ones who you know, are your friends" and with that said, Amber went onto the next problem. Her **brother**. And how it was effecting there nieces, his child's. her grandma then replayed back with " Your brother made his own decisions, whats done is done, but once that young bright women, open her head, I'm sure she will make that decision to leave your brother and take the beautiful children. Just make sure your there for your brother, you don't need to say, or tell him, what he did was wrong, but only to comfort him, and hope that he will see what his decisions coast him." Amber took this in, knowing her grandma was right. After that, her grandma, made her Green Tea. They talked about school and how her grades were, then they statred talking about boys…. Till it spilled out that she had a girlfriend… her grandma then replay back with " That's wonderful darling!" she looked at her grandma "I mean girlfriend! I mean I make out with her!" Her grandma burst up laughing " Yes honey, I know what lesbians, do, don't tell anyone but your grandma was trying that out!" she winked at Amber, Amber then spit out her Green Tea, and busted out laughing! "GRANDMA YOU WERE A LESBAIN?" Her grandma shook her head yes, "My dear, love is love" with those last words, it was bedtime. Her grandma called Amber parents saying she had called Amber to come over quickly and that she was going to spend the night here.

She told what her grandma had said to her, to Cynthia, "its good to have someone Amber, to talk to, your grandma seems, to be a wonderful, powerful lady. I'm sorry for your friends. I wish I could do something…." "No me and my friends, had gotten into trouble all the time…" "are you okay?" "Really I don't know what okay is any more, I wonder whats going to happen to me, to you, to us. To my friends, to my family, to my life…."

"**Just kiss me" then Cynthia said…. They kissed, and she was happy once more.. **

…**. But she still had that feeling that change was coming….. **


	6. the boy who was a pariah

Hey there, just this chapter, then the next then the book is over. Xoxo thanks for reading.

Chapter six: the boy who was a pariah.

His parents were pot heads. Now don't get it wrong. Jack's parents are wonderful. They were caring, understanding. They let Jack show his true feelings. And let him be gay. He use to have a brother and sister, but his brother turn into a pot head to. And his sister moved to Florida for a guy. But his parents weren't exactly match in haven. Screaming,, fighting, Jack couldn't sleep sometimes, he would cry at times. But then when he got in 7th grade, and he was in middle school, something change. He didn't feel like crying anymore. He didn't feel mad at them anymore. He somehow killed his feelings, of hurt, and pain, same goes with the comments coming form other people. Calling him fag. Telling him he's going to hell. He was done and over stressing with that. They could have there comments and there thoughts. It is America. So he didn't really care anymore. They could say what they want to say, but that doesn't mean he needed to listen or agree with them. But back to his parents, leaving him alone at times, not because they didn't love him, but because they had to work. Work for the food, the house, the clothes on his back. He didn't really care that they left him alone, usually he would have his friends; Amber, Lana, or Jazzy. But then they seem to be falling apart, the news was told about Jazzy, and how Kelly was the one who aurally ratted out Jazzy, he couldn't really figure that out? I mean after all that Jazzy done for her and brother, and than Lana being so crazy about her boyfriend, and then Amber, he was aurally happy for Amber. She was getting close to her new friend Cynthia. He could tell Cynthia liked Amber. He wonder if Amber would go the next level. But other then that, he been pretty lonely. He didn't have any other friends but them. There the only people he trusted. No one else. So the next thing Jack did, was simple. Land him a guy.

It was the beginning of summer, and he had already met his first guy, a bear named Douglas. Jack loved bears and black guys. Jack always knew his type of guys. Douglas was 18, but since his parents were away, off at work, and no school, he would get pick up my Douglas. Its funny but it was Jack who made the first move for more. In the end you could say it was Jack who wasn't the innocent one. The kissing, the touching, shirts off, hands everywhere, he loved it, and he didn't give a shit, but two weeks after Douglas kinda pussy out. Jack wouldn't blame him, he was sill only 14.

Then Alex. Yes Lana brother. He didn't really mean to, they were playing hide and seek for the games they were doing at Lana grandma birthday party for the little cousins. Then Alex and Jack decide to hide in the garage. It was dark, they had turn off the light to not be found, and to win the game. But then that's when Jack and Alex, bend down to hide behind some old boxes, Jack hand went right on top of Alex pecker, quickly Jack took it off and said sorry. They laugh about it. Till Alex put Jacks hand on Alex pecker again, this time making Jack grope it. He felt a little bad. This was Lana brother. But then This is _**Alex**_. Alex with blond hair, light brown eyes, perfect skin tone, nature tan. He let Alex control, his hand. But then one of the cousins came in to find them, luckly they were still hidden form the boxes, which gave them time to put space between them, Alex whisper in Jack's ear "spend the night" he didn't want to. But his loneliness got of hold of him, and he spent the night, spending the night in Alex room. Jack was giving head to Alex, but putting the covers over Jack's head for some reason, he felt burning hot sweating and mostly just Awkward. He ripped the covers off to do the rest of the head. But Alex said "No, do them with covers!" Jack said no. Alex said fine. And began to finish, himself off. Jack try to make him stop, and try to keep going with his head. But Alex woudnt let him.

The next morning, Alex had morning wood, which he let Jack played with. But then he got in the shower. Leaving Jack to feel shameful and sad. Which was stupid since it was Jack fault. He knew what was going to happen. Alex was a douche bag, what did he think was going to happen? Wedding bells? Ha! But then they were back at It, but this time in the garage again. Alex said he needed help doing something. Jack really thought he needed help with something, but Alex didn't need help. But only needed help with his wood. A few minuets after giving head, Alex began smoking weed, puff, puff, puff, Jack couldn't help but want to cry, cry form the heartbreak he had when he would have to smell his parents. But Jack didn't cried, but instead, kept going with the job he was doing. But then Alex suddenly turn around and said "do me" Jack with his wood. couldn't help it, but then he thought about the weed he just smoked. In that moment Jack made one good decision, he had walked away leaving Alex with his ass in the air. He knew it was just the pot talking. Any way, he never actually had sex. Only Bjs, hand jobs, noting form having real sex. Jack did have his values. Later Lana went with Jack to the mall, Jack tried to tell her one more time that Blair was a bastard. But that only landed them in a fight. Jack just left…

After that, Jack hang around Amber and Cynthia. Noting but talking and having fun. He could tell they were getting closer. That made him a little happier. Knowing Amber was going to have someone was nice. He just hoped that Cynthia was going to treat Amber right with respect.

His parents, must had a woke up or something, because his parents seem to had notice he wasn't at home sometimes, they had looked at his computer, and saw the messages. So then when he got home, he saw his laptop open and his parents there sitting there. They told him, they didn't like that he was talking to these "men" and how a boy his age shouldn't be doing this stuff. It was true. He shouldn't have. But he wonder why it took so long for them to notice this? Finally they got to the end of there of there little talk, saying how he would get his phone and computer taken away, and how he was going to go to grandma for the rest of the summer, Jack didn't really care. He was aurally a little happy. His grandma place was kinda cool.

It was a gated community. Simple, nice, his grandma had a house right around a lake. So now he could read, and drink tea, get a nice tan. He was so happy about this. Almost like a vacation. Noting to worry about, no one to please. Even if his grandma was just a little buggie. He would try his hardest to try and help her around the house. About a month went by. Jack at that point still hadn't thought of anything, not even about his friends. He was like in a mini little heaven. No could reach him, no one could bother him. He liked that idea.

But sadly the summer eneded, and he had to go back to real life, by that time his parents said no phone or computers. But then a week after they got home, they gave up on that plan because they were to busy at work, and they needed to reach him. So they just said that, they were going to call him, and check in on him, and that he would have to put on the phone the people he was hanging out with. He agreed. He didn't try to go back to the men he was seeing. He was done and bored with that. Amber and Jack had a very sweet reunion. Jack told her everything. Even about Alex. And in return she told him, about her new girlfriend and then they gossip about people, and laugh about how much they just hated school and people, and teachers and douche bag, guys! But then they got onto the conversation of there friends. Amber told her whats been going on with Lana. And how they found out that Jazzy was paying off a debut, for Max. then they both confuse to each other how scared they were….

**For there friends….and there ideas of what might happen… **

**(thank you for reading, there's one more chapter to do!)**


End file.
